Whitelocked 2
by K.Hetalia
Summary: When K travels from Scotland to Sinnoh to Kalos, she stops by and visits Unova, two years after Team Plasma tried to liberate Pokemon from humans. Alongside K is Kazuto, her so-called-twin brother, Aura her 'mother', Alice, Ki, her 2P!, and her forever waited rival, H, will she be able to survive the new battle system alongside Fem!Oshawott, Antoinette? Pokemon White 2 Wedlocke.
1. My Name is K!

Pokemon White 2 Wedlocke

Part 01: My name is K!

For a long time, me and my brother, decided to go to Unova after visiting Kalos. We decided to go there because of our cousin, Kyurem, who was known as a 'humanized' version of Kyurem, the Pokemon.

…

I snapped my eyes open, and saw my brother, Kazuto, right next to me. My eyes widened, after all, I find it— Well, WE find it odd for the two of us, literally SO close to each other.

"KAAAAAZUUUUU!" I yelled.

He snapped his eyes open, covered his ears, and yelled as well, until someone yelled downstairs,

"CAN YOU GUYS SHUT UP?!"

Aura. She was the one who kinda took care of us. She's like our mother, me, Alice, Kazuto and Ki. Alice lost her parents in a car crash back in Japan when she was very young, probably in 2nd grade? Kazuto and I, just really don't wanna talk about it. Ki? She's my Second Persona.

I shook my head, fixed my vibrant red hair, attempting to put my ahoge back into the very thick red hair, but as it is so stubborn, it decides to stay on top, which really annoys me.

I went into the bathroom to change, my usual shorts, my white collared blouse, and rolled the sleeves which reached my elbow. Got my white socks and walked out of bathroom, holding my pyjamas.

Kazuto then went in as well, as I went to reach my blue sandals, wore my socks and my sandals, stood up, looked at the mirror, and twirled, my red hair dancing along.

Kazuto went out, holding his pyjamas as well, and yawned, went to reach for his black shoes, and wore it.

"Hey K, Kazuto, mind coming down? Juniper gave a call." Aura called out.

"Yup~ And we're having orange cereal for breakfast, along with orange juice~" Ki responded.

"HEY! Ki! I thought I told you we're NOT going to eat that!" Alice said in disgust.

"Aww...But it's yummy! Here~"

I looked at my brother, and nodded, then raced going down.

As we raced going down, we both eventually tripped and fell down, Kazuto first, and me falling on him, as I stood up slowly and thanked him saying,

"Thanks dude!"

He rolled his eyes in response, and followed me towards Aura, Alice and Ki.

Alice and Ki are eating the orange-like cereal, and Alice muttering, "Ish rewey good!" (It's really good!)

"Yaaaaaay~" Ki cheered innocently.

"Juniper called. Told me you two, along with H-"

"Wait wait wait," Me and Kazuto paused, "H is here?!" Aura nodded.

"He moved from Sinnoh to Johto to Unova. He's going to Kalos after. Anyways, I do know how BADLY you want a Unova starter, right?"

We both nodded quickly.

"A girl named Bianca is here to give you one starter! You know Kyurem told you, right?"

We nodded again.

"Since Kyurem isn't around anymore, you're up next to take her role! Same with you, Kazuto! To take Ryuu's role, Kyurem's sister! Anyways, Bianca, green hat. Remember! But, eat the cereal, it's good!"

I sighed in defeat.

...

"I take it back! They tasted good!" I told Ki, as a dark aura surrounds her.

"Huh...Ah! Hurry! Bianca might be looking for you! Move!" And pushed me and Kazuto outside.

...

Ah...the breeze...

It's...so good..."Hey Kazuto, I'll go meet H, you can get your starter."

"Which one you getting? I'm planning on getting Tepig."

"Kyurem used Tepig, Ryuu used Oshawott. I might as well try Oshawott."

"A advantage huh?"

"PFFFT- Shut up. Never intended it." I said laughing, then sternly.

"Anyways, cheerio." He walked away, just how like Green would.

...

"K!" And he walked towards me.

H.

"You gettin' a Pokemon yet? There aren't anyone to battle, it's boring!" I giggled.

He still the same as ever.

"Wait wait, I can feel you're getting one, right?!" I nodded.

"YESH. Thank Kami-sama!" His sister, L, which stands for Lily, and H which stands for Hiroki. My K? Heh, that's a secret.

L muttered my name shyly, and continued, "If you...erm, really do get one...please...take care of it..."

"Yeah..." H muttered as well.

Huh...?

"Don't worry! Me and Kazuto are known in Kalos! We'll be fine!"

"Alright! Let's go find her! I need to trust someone besides my trusty partner. A person! Eyah, that's you of course, K-unni!"

"Are you now Korean, cuz you know how much I hate it."

"Hehe, just mocking you." He turned to L, and said, "Go home, don't worry, I'll follow."

She nodded, "Okay, oppa...bye K-unni!" She waved good-bye, and me? A small one, as she left.

"Are you two Korean?"

"Not precisely, Korean/Japanese I am!"

"Lucky. I'm like, Filipino, Scottish and Japanese! I can't master so much! And Tagalog is like hard!"

He chuckled. "Shall we go, K?"

I nodded.

...

"Aha! I get it! The outlook, most popular spot in Aspertia! She's sure to be here!" He assumed.

"Hurry, get that Pokemon!"

...

[SKIPPING ALL INTRODUCTIONS - MOVING TO SELECTION OF POKEMON]

"Alright, choose your Starter!"

...

She's...female...wow...I don't care about Shinies, but she's female...a one of a kind...Name...

Nickname...? She's an Oshawott, a female, and I badly want to name her according to Hetalia XD

But hmm...people use the randomest names they can think of...

I need something with blue...bleu? No I'm not French! But I wanna do so! It's...

Oshawatter? Noooo...

Bleu it is then! Sounds for male ;A;

Antoinette! Well I'll use a French'd theme! Even though it isn't Kalos ;u;

Antoinette...which means invaluable...useful...

"Antoinette huh? It's such a beautiful name!" Bianca exclaimed.

I giggled.

[END PART 01 HERE - SKIP TO PART 02 IN PART 02]


	2. Let's Lock 'Em Up!

**Pokemon White 2 - Whitelocked 2**

Part 02: Let's lock 'em up!

I followed going to Bianca, and reached her,

"Here! This way! Ah...this reminds me of that day on Route 01. I'm sure you know how! I've heard of you from my friend, Kyurem! She's your cousin, right?"

I nodded.

"You're from Scotland, to Sinnoh to Kalos to Unova? What an adventure! Anyways, this is how we capture Pokemon here in Unova!"

...

"Phew! I caught it! You know the basics, find a healthy Pokemon! But, you need to find the opposite of your Pokemon! Like, your Antoinette is a female, so find a male! Then, find any kind of gender, after that, find the opposite. You need to remember this one bit, you can only capture the first one on the route. It's how we do it differently from the other regions, as Kyurem suggested to make things harder from the usual Pokemon things! Alright?"

Sounds complicated, but fun! I nodded.

"Flocessy Town is just over there! Bye!" And she left.

Time to start!

...

Purrloin, perfect. Okay not.

I really hate Purrloins but it's the first, and can't break the rules.

Anatole he is?

Alaire?

Alright.

...

"You there!"

...

[SKIPPED EVENTS - K VS CHEREN]

I have such an unbalanced team.

My Antoinette paired with Alaire, Arluin (Pidove) with Aline (Fem!Riolu). Oh how did I get a Fem!Riolu? Didn't break rules! So my Arluin was before getting Aline, okay? Arluin is a male Pidove. I went to Flocessy Ranch to ACTUALLY find a LILIPUP. I ran into one, but Lilipup was a MALE. Tried again, and I was like "Waaaaait, I need a Riolu. To fight Cheren. Hmm...female WOULD mock Kazuzu..." all of a sudden, BAM! Fem!Riolu came, and named it Aline.

Anyways, before battling Cheren, I obviously had to fight the kids. While battling, I really had to train Alaire just for it. He wasn't THAT useful since he was still weak, but he kept up.

I just need to heal and all...Alaire almost fainting again, oh and I forgot, I was fighting againt H, or Hiroki, I used Alaire, then, was left with 1 HP xD Thank Kami-sama he lived XD

After healing, I returned home to eat dinner with Aura, Alice and Ki. Kazuzu is probably still training.

Aura turned to face me, as she ate a chocolate flavored pocky, while playing her 3DS.

"What'ya playing?"

"AA: DD. Didn't know Blackquil had a sister named Aura Blackquil. We're somewhat alike. It's strange. VERY strange."

"Woaaaaaah...nee, what's for dinner?"

All of a sudden, my Xtransceiver rang.

_"K? Kazuto speaking. I'm on my way home, you're there perhaps? I can hear Alice yelling at Ki for almost poisoning her. Orange problems again?"_

"Yeaaaah...reminds me, how's your team?"

_"Oh, horrible. Tefire won't battle properly, and his partner, Patmal, mein gott, is even worse. Sewbug and Lilinor, kinda okay. You?"_

"The new battling and capture system's weird here. Anyways, my team's okay. Antoinette and Alaire are okay, Alaire just not focusing. Arluin and Aline are better now. Come home soon!"

...

"Idatakimaaaaaasu~" I chirped, as I dug into my chicken and ate quickly.

"K, you're eating faster than usual. Why is that so?" Alice asked, eating slowly.

"I need energy to fight against Cheren, MAAAAAAN! Oh wait, I sound like Robin Newman (AA: DD reference)! HAHAHA! But seriously, I do need energy! ...I'm doooone! See ya guys letaaah!" I stood up, bowed and left. "Cheeeerio!"

...

He tapped his foot gently on the platform, as he looked down on me, as I was down and he was up, saying,

"It isn't your first time battling, right? You are the sister of the Kalos champion, Kazuto right?"

"Yeaup!"

"Well, it isn't mine as well. Anyways, shall we start? My name is Cheren, and let us fight!"

[COMMENCE BATTLE SCENE]

"Patrat, go!"

"Antoinette!"

"PAAAA~!"

"ANTOIN!"

"Use Focus Energy!"

Work Up, then Water Gun,

"Again!"

Which almost killed it, but was unable to battle.

"As a gym leader, I aim to be a wall for you to overcome! Lilipup!"

"LILI~!"

"Let's see, Cher-Cher!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Water Gun!" Critical!"

"Work Up!"

"Again!"

"Tackle!"

ALMOST DEAD, NEED TO HEAL

"Now use Tackle, Antoinette!"

CRAP TAHNK KAMI-SAMA IT'S OVER THE TORTUREEEE!

Remaining 1 HP! YEAH~

...

"That battle made me feel really glad for you being my first opponent from another region, 2 regions and a country, right? Well, I give you this, in honor of the strength you and your Pokemon showed!"

BASIC BAAAAADGE!

I need to train the other two and Alaire xD

"Here, keep this too!"

TM83, Work Up. The DAAAAAAMN move would be useful! No sarcasm, or maaaaybe?

"Two years ago...Pokedex in hand, I left on a journey with my friends..."

He continued to blabber around as I left the gym, inside the school, hugged my Pair badly.

"Aru aru!" Arluin cried.

"Ali ali!" Aline whined.

"Oh youuuuu twoooo! Come here!" And I hugged my team.

...

"Yoho!" Bianca yelled from afar.

"How was it? How did ya battle with the leader go? Ah! The Basic Badge! Yaaaaay! Good job! This is from me, Return!"

She handed me a TM, Return. YESSSSS, YEEEEEEESSSS!

((It's been a year, two years since I've last played it properly, as in, Main Quests not Side Quests, *sigh* Gooooooood times))

"Still...Cheren..."

On cue, he came in.

"Bianca! It's been 2 years, hasn't it?"

"Oh wow! Wh-what's up?"

Love? Kyurem ships them, I do too!

"I thought...erm, it would be a good idea to register each other in the Xtransceiver!"

We registered each other and all...

"You can communicate with me using that, okay?"

And it rang! Wow!

_"Hi there K! It's me, Professor Juniper! Bianca told me you accepted the Pokedex!"_

"Heh! Of course! Who can't say know once you've started on another region!?"

"Professoooooor! It's really interesting, really! No matter how many times I've visited, it's nice here! More Pokemon came up unlike two years ago!"

Was Kyurem here two years ago...? I'm not sure...seeing we're also Suishos...

_"Thanks for doing it, AGAIN Bianca! Cheren, how was it battling a foreigner? Hard?"_

"Well, Professor, it's been long since I've went to visit you. I'm glad you're doing okay. Fighting her...a foreigner...was very tough, like the position itself. If only I had my usual partners again, then battling K would be easy!"

"Hey! Cher-Cher! Don't tell me you BADLY wanted to beat me!"

"I told you, don't call me that!"

_"Oh Cheren...K...Having battles that come down to the wires will make you a Gym Leader who truly deepens the bonds between your challengers, you do know that, right?"_

"It'll be fine! Cheren just fought against a foreigner who isn't really used to the new battle system, I just gave her a female Oshawott...K is a new trainer in Unova...but we're going to be fine, as long as we have our Pokemon by our sides!"

_"That's right, Bianca! Keep that in mind as you pursue your dreams! Particularly you, K! Even with the Pokedex...first enjoy your journey here in Unova! Which reminds me...what is your dream here in Unova?"_

"Eeeeeeh...I just wanna beat my brother, Kazuzu! He's stronger than me...but I'm older than him! And we're always mistaken as twins! I just dyed my hair red years ago, and yet we're still twins! But...I wanna be Champion!"

_"That's the spirit!"_

...

I guess this won't be bad, huh, Antoinette, Alaire, Arluin, Aline?


	3. Virbank sounds like Grrbank!

Pokemon White 2 - Whitelocked 2

Part 03: Virbank sounds like Grrbank!

"Oi K! Wake up! Eat your lunch!"

I snapped my eyes to hear the sound of spoons and forks hitting each other. I yawned, and stretched my arms. I looked around and heard a cry,

"Antoi!"

Oh Antoinette.

I went to cuddle her, and went down to eat lunch.

...

Aura...was making a DS mini...

"Aura...why-"

"I-I got bored! I basically don't have anything to do besides watch you guys leave!"

"That reminds me..." I looked at my food. "why is the chicken soaked in orange ketchup?"

"It's good! No worries!"

I shrugged. "Do you know who Bianca and Cheren's two years friend is?"

"Ah that's Aura." Alice stated, as we stared at her making her DS mini.

"Huh...yeah. I was with them two years ago."

"So you're a trainer?!"

"Former Champion, of Unova. I started in Sinnoh, my rival was Barry. He was annoying. Never got to beat Cynthia, my team was quite unbalanced. My Infernape was quite stronger than the rest. You guys know the owner of the strong Infernape was another Suisho member who died years ago? That was a rumor. I owned Infernape. I decided to keep him, in the PC. I traveled to Johto, and continued my Sinnoh journey with Infernape. Became Champion, then went to Unova two years ago. It was quite the journey. I met Kyurem on the way, after my Champion years. As she was still traveling, Iris defeated me, became Unova Champion, then I went to Kalos, then back here."

"Woaaaah...what an adventure!" Me, Alice and Ki said in shock.

"Meh. I'll see you later, K. Cheerio." Kazuto then left.

"Alright! I gotta go! Let's go Antoinette!" I yelled as I dashed going outside, as my team followed, crying in happiness.

...

I turned on my C-gear, to check new updates from the family. Smiling, I wanted to see how H was doing.

...

"OH DANG IT"

...

I went towards the gate, and decided to train for a while.

...

"Heeey! I'm sorry!" I turned around to see Bianca.

"I forgot to upgrade the Pokedex! I'm gonna add the Habitat list! It's amazing! Lemme borrow it first though!"

Okay...?

"With that, you can see which Pokemon are in the area! Ah! I have a tip for you! When you're walking, sometimes grass'll rustle! I'll let you find out what'll happen next!" And she left.

Rustling grass huh...I called Aura.

_"Hm? Yes K?"_

"What Pokemon are in the rustling grass?"

_"Ah, usually Audinos. The ones that give a massload of experience points. It'll help in your training."_

"Thanks."

...

[TRAINING]

"Hey! That badge you've got is the Basic Badge! But hey, it's a rough world out there! Here, I'll show you!"

[BATTLE SCENE COMMENCE - JEROME VS K]

"Riolu!"

"Ri!"

"Alaire!"

"Al!"

"Use Growl!"

"Foresight!"

"Endure!"

"Assist!"

And, it spat a blast of water at it.

"Return! Go, Antoinette!"

"Antoi!"

Then Riolu used Quick Attack.

"Endure again!"

"Gunter!"

"Endure again!"

"Damn use Tackle!"

He endured it...

"Tackle one more!"

And his Riolu,

DIED.

...

Time to train again!

[TRAINING]

"K! Wait!"

I turned around to see Cheren. 'I WAS TRAINING' I'd like to yell. Oh H is with him too.

"Come with me, you two."

We followed him.

"See the dark tall grass here?"

"It's rare, but sometimes two Pokemon pop out together. Also the Pokemon here are slightly stronger. The next gym is in Virbank City, these might help!"

Pecha berries...to heal poison...so, Virbank's leader uses Poison types huh...Aline needs to evolve, or I get a Magnemite...

"That's all."

And left.

"Cheren knows a lot...He also fought those thugs too..."

"What do you expect? He's a leader, lived here for two years alongside Aura!"

"I've decided! I'm gonna be stronger than him! You...do your best! Have my back, got it?!" And went to train as well.

...

[TRAINING]

...

I'm now in Virbank's gate, and sighed, and ran towards the end.

It's raining, and someone's calling...

_"K! It's Aura. Where are you?"_

"Virbank."

_"Virbank huh? Never heard of it. Is it nice there?"_

"Yeaup...I guess?"

_"I heard from Bianca that it looks awesome there at night! It's also a good spot to train! Bye!"_

And ended.

...

Huh...?

"Roxie, don't try to stop me! I'm off to Pokestar Studios to live up to my true potential! My dream, is to be a ship captain and a movie star!"

That isn't possible. You'll have to many people to handle.

"Get real! You're a captain already aren't you?! If that ship doesn't move, you're gonna cause LOTS of trouble!" Said the girl named Roxie.

"Oh dear...you split your time between your responsibilities as a Gym Leader and with your band, right? I can do that too!"

Impossible. Maybe she does it at the same time! I saw at the sign the gym being the concert stage!

And the captain left.

"AAAAAAAGH! You...dim-witted...dense...dumb...daft...dippy...dorky...doltish DOOFUS! Doing double duty isn't the problem! You're causing problems for people!" And she left.

She's got some SWAG!

...

[SKIPPING TO PART 04]


	4. Po-Po-Po-Po-Poison!

Pokemon White 2 - Whitelocked 02

Part 04: Po-Po-Po-Po-Poison!

After a massive load of training, I was pissed off to realize that Aline can only evolve in the day, and it's like what, night?

Gah.

Now I've gotta decide what pair to use...

Maybe Aline and Arluin.

Antoinette is now a Dewott, and a new member, Raoul a Growlithe joined.

Yeaup, Aline'll take the lead. Might as well give them some Pecha berries.

...

(Forgot to mention, but I changed the time settings to level up my Aline, so she'll evolve eventually...?)

I enter the Gym, and...it's like a lit alley.

"This is a Pokemon Gym, and also a rock club! They're currently practicing,"

Makes sense. It's quite noisy there.

"Take this too!"

A free Fresh Water,

"Danke!"

I enter then.

"P-O-K-E-M-O-N POKEMON!" Sang Roxie.

Mhm, she sounds off-tune xD Alright, but not as good as my faves.

Wait, I've gotta battle them all?!

...

I'm like, healing my team now, and is ready to face Roxie!

"P-O-K-E-M-ON POKEMON!"

"ROXIE!"

She turned around and yelled,

"Get ready! I'm gonna knock some senses outta ya!"

[K VS ROXIE]

"Go, Koffing!"

"KO KO!"

"Aline!"

"Al!"

"Aline use Return!"

"Tackle!"

"Again!"

"Again!"

"One last!"

And BAM! Knocked it out cold!

"It's not over yet! Time to turn this show around! Whirlipede!"

"Let's see bout that!"

"Protect! Then Venoshock!"

"Return!"

Healed it!

"Again!"

"Return!"

Healed again.

"Venoshock! Then Protect!"

"Venoshock!"

"Rock Smash!"

Wrong move! Healed again! And She healed...too...-_-|||

"Protect! Then Venoshock!"

"Return!"

"Protect again! Then Venoshock!"

"Return!" Poison Point...then cured! I healed Aline, as they used Venoshock.

"Quick Attack!"

THE END! Hah! I won! SUCKER!

...

She sighed, "What are you doing losing, Roxie?! Well...that just means you're strong! Well it stinks, but I gave everything I had, and I feel refreshed! Take this!"

Toxic Badge!

"Take this too, Venoshock!"

May be useful...?

"Hey you! Come to the Pokestar Studios!"

I...just wanna talk to Aura...

"You're going to Pokestar Studios?! OH! I forgot! The old man! I gotta get him back to work as captain!" And left.

"Hi Aura, I'll be sleeping in the PokeCenter."

_"Suuuure...too bad you won't have Orange Soup though. It's good!"_

"Deliver one!"


End file.
